Pyrokinetic
Pyrokinesis is the forbidden ability that allows an elf to control fire, which is quite rare. It became the only forbidden talent after five Pyrokinetic elves died in an incident involving Everblaze and Fintan. It was mentioned by Marella in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]]'' that there have only ever been twelve registered Pyrokinetics. This number, however, doesn’t include Brant, making it thirteen. After Marella manifests, the number increased to fourteen. History The first Councillors, including Fallon Vacker, outlawed Pyrokinesis after it had caused many deaths. Fintan originally agreed to the decision, though he now says he regrets it. Known Pyrokinetics * 'Fintan' Fintan is known for creating Balefire. He was a Councillor (at the same time that Bronte was an Emissary) until Pyrokinetics became forbidden. Fintan was involved with a group of five other Pyrokinetics attempting to make Everblaze. Fintan was the only one who successfully sparked Everblaze and lived. Due to the death of the other five Pyrokinetics involved, Pyrokinesis was banned. Fintan voted in favor of the ban and resigned as a Councillor. His mind was broken by Sophie and Alden in an attempt to retrieve information about the fires in the Forbidden Cities. He is also the Pyrokinetic who discovered Everblaze. However, they were able to find out that Fintan illegally trained another Pyrokinetic, Brant. In [[Book 3: Everblaze|''Everblaze]], Sophie heals his shattered mind but he kills Kenric with Everblaze. He was captured in ''Nightfall''. As of ''Flashback'', he wants to train Marella to keep her from going down the same path that he did. * [[Brant|'Brant']]' (Deceased)' Brant (formerly Jolie's fiancé) was the unregistered Pyrokinetic trained by Fintan. He was part of the Neverseen and was responsible for setting fires in the Forbidden Cities (the human world). He was also responsible for Jolie's death. He was capable of igniting Everblaze. Grady made Brant burn off his hand during the confrontation in book 3. Brant was killed by Mr. Forkle at the end of ''Lodestar'' when the castle in Lumenaria was falling down. * Marella After Mr. Forkle uses mental energy to trigger Marella's ability, it is revealed that she is a Pyrokinetic. This is revealed in [[Book 6: Nightfall|Book 6: Nightfall.]] It is said that her Pyrokinesis seems to be particularly strong, based on mental energy. She keeps this ability a secret, as Pyrokinetics are banned. Edaline Ruewen seems to like the idea of Marella learning to use the ability, saying that Marella should learn how to control it because Brant did not and he got messed up in Edaline's view. * Two Pyrokinetics mentioned in ''Neverseen'', currently in Exile. * There were also five unknown Pyrokinetics in Fintan's mind. These are the five Pyrokinetics that were consumed by Everblaze. Trivia * There are 4 unmentioned Pyrokinetics as of Flashback. * Pyrokinetics cannot burn themselves with any fire except for Everblaze. Known Types Of Fire * [[Everblaze|'Everblaze']] The hardest fire for a Pyrokinetic to make is Everblaze, and it can burn them even though they’re immune to fire. It is a yellow flame that uses both lumenite and gold to catch it. Fintan describes Everblaze as "fire of the sun on earth." It is also the most dangerous, as Pyrokinetics have very little control over it. * [[Balefire|'Balefire']] Balefire is a blue flame that can be lit with any kind of heat. It is used to light Atlantis and Balefire pendants, which are like flashlight necklaces. Fintan created it and it used to be Fintan's trademark flame before he discovered how to create Everblaze. * [[Aurenflare|'Aurenflare']] Aurenflare is a type of colorful bonfire that is used to commemorate a special event, such as the one that the Vackers held to celebrate the new year at Foxfire. * Rainbow Flames In Slurps and Burps when Sophie first visited, the Dizznees were making something over rainbow-colored flames. fr:Pyrokinésiste Category:Special Abilities Category:Fire